A School That Did Not Last Very Long
by Zero Tsubasa no Kami
Summary: Someone has set up a school for Anime Characters..Watch the insanity. Please r/r!
1. Geography

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any o' this stuff. 'Nuff said for the next 9 episodes 

* * *

..."Ami, Ami! Pull-eaze help me with this! Onegaishimasi!" yelped an overly excited Serena.

  
"Daujoubu," answered a blue haired blue eyed brainiac named Ami (NO DA!). "Okay first you take the dividend and...

  
Mean while Ryoko was up to her usual pranks at the Masaki residence...

  
"Aeka! Look what you did you little hen tai! You over-loaded the dish washer!" said Ryoko.

  
"Hidoi! You know it was you, Ryoko, that did that!" snapped Aeka.

  
Tenchi, the well fought over prize of the house tries to alleviate the fighting for it usually compromised sadly on the expense of broken china. "Girls, girls! Quit fighting! I enrolled you in school, remember!?" he yelled over the splintering sound of a liquor bottle.

  
"How could we forget?!" they said in unison.

  
"Hey, Aeka, are you forging my lines?!" Ryoko blasted at her 'friend' who she loved SOOOOOOOOOO much.

  
"Now wait a minute?!" swipted a very confused 24-hours a day smiley-mask wearer. "Since when did..."

  
EEEPPPPPPP! If Ryoko knew..."Chichiri, shut the shimatta up!" I'd get killed for that anyway but 'least it be less painfull. Even if I wasn't dead, the use of 'no da'...

  
"Okay, hello peeps! This is Duo Maxwell reporting for duty in place of Zero for she threw herself into a coma!" said Duo brightly, "However, all our hero's..."

  
"Whatcha want?" yelled Heero, "Well?". Rounds of bullets crash the glass dome of the anime-world.

  
"Lie, lie, lie, lie!" groaned the ever smiling Duo, "I meant hero, as in um...er... super-strong,star of the show, and often quite kawaii chara..." Heero had just left the stage leaving Duo, dispirited for the first time in his life. "Ah, oh well. I've got school now so bye."

  
"Are you saying I, the great emperor Hotohori, a grown man, has to attend this, this school?!" raged Hotohori, the great (yeah right) emperor. "I do not wish to go to this..."

  
"Miaka will be there," said Nuriko, though unwillingly.

  
"Now that changes the situation greatly! Of course I'll go! I have been looking forward to this for weeks!" bellowed Hotohori while 'gracefully' parroting across the page. "I'm off to see Miaka! The wonderful girl..."

  
"Currently at his office, Treize Kushrenada (gasps from the audience for his name is yes, pronounceable) stares through an idea of thought," announces Lita.

"It might be interesting... But I, Kushrenada (gasps) -sama, 25 years old, attend school?" The idea, of course, was ridiculous enough to sastify Misato, unfortunately, she wasn't there. "No, I won't attend."

  
Lady Une bounded into the room and interrogated about his entrance. "Your Highness, Trei-sama, come to school! Your an absolute good-looking nit-wit! And I need a friend there! Onegai..." Une was interrupted by Treize's knowing of how long it takes me to type Onegaishima...

  
"Shut up!" yelled Treize, "You are spoiling my romantic moment here! And Une, I will NOT change my..." I'm going to burst out laughing. Not only was Treize arguing about school on live TV but he was getting kissed by his bijin on live TV. Prepare the papparazi! "I'm telling you," he said to me, "Shut up about..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Okay, class," started Mrs. Usotsuki (snicker usotsuki means 'liar' for those of you who didn't know). She peered down at the list. Urghe. Her class consisted of: Treize Kush...kushra...kashran (OH! I don't care), Serena, Ryoko AND Aeka(?!?!?), Misato, Cye, Rowen, Lady Yoon, or is it Uny, or maybe Une?, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Austin Powers...AUSTIN POWERS?!? Heck no, thats Allen Schedzar (imitation Austin!), Gohan, Trunks, Amira, Michelle, Ami, Myumi... My-yummy?, Zordike, Tori and Julian, Madison, Jesse, and James. Kuso, I'm gonna have a tough time this year, she thought. For once, she thought right.

  
"Exuse me," said an unkown somebody with a bristle mushache an orange suitcase and blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill.

  
"What do you want?" snapped Mrs. Usotsuki. The unkown somebody with a bristle mushache an orange suitcase and blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill spoke:

  
"I wish to know the recipe for mushroom pie," said the unkown somebody with a bristle mushache an orange suitcase and blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill.

  
Mrs. Usotsuki answered "First tell me your name so the author doesn't have to keep writing about an unkown somebody with a bristle mushache an orange suitcase and blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill. Right, Zero?" The unkown somebody with a bristle mushache an orange suitcase and blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill looked slightly irritated by this turn of events. The class was excited about a turn-about of a class. 30 minutes into geography and the teacher had been talking to an unkown somebody with a bristle mushache an orange suitcase and blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill about pies! Sencing silliness, Rowen and Cye left. Misato followed them.

  
The class chattered away. "Hey, Amira, do you think we can get through the entire day?" Michelle asked her partner.

  
"I don't know. Maybe we should ask that unkown somebody with a bristle mushache an orange suitcase and blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill to follow us around untill school ends?" replied Amira, hoping to get a sastifactory feed-back on her energy wasted in words.

  
"I could be studying arithnancy at Hogwarts!" thinks Hiroyuki (Heero). "Why the hell am I at the University of Tokyo?"

  
"That is odd isn't it? I could also be..." declares Hitomi.

  
"Hey, wait a min! I didn't say it out-loud!" sputtered Hiroyuki.

  
"I know. My name is Hitomi," says Hitomi, which is acually Lady Une, trying yo get closer to Heero ("CALL ME HIROYUKI!") so she can capture him for Treize-sama. Evil thoughts start brewing in her head.

  
"OH! Omigod! I know you!" Heer--- I MEAN Hiroyuki gains control of his emotions once more, suprised by his sudden burst of realization, "You aren't Hitomi! You are acually Lady Une, the person who is trying to get close to me so you can capture me for Treize Kushranada (gasp!)! Evil thought are brewing in your head!"

Lady Une smiled like some double sided femine version of that unknown somebody with the bristle mushache aa orange suitcase and blue hair that is as fake as a three dollar bill. It was an evil smile.

  
"I, the great Shinigami_196 is determined to learn something!" yelled Heeroyuki, "Zero, you spelled my name wrong! It's Hiroyuki not Heeroyuki! Okay, minna-san, you will learn something: My name is spelled H-I-R-O-Y-U-K-I. This is related to geography because Havana is the capitol of Cuba. That's where Elion Gonzalez is from but that is social studies. THis is geography. Havana and Hiroyuki both start with H, thats the lesson today."

  
The entire class, which had just been chattering away a few seconds ago, stopped: DEAD. They all started at Heero CUT! I ment _Hiroyuki_. Hiroyuki's sudden change in personality. So odd that Chichiri steps in to break the scilence. He was acually wearing a different mask. It had blue hair as fake as a three dollar bill and a bristle musache. He was also carrying an orange suitcase. He said: "No da (!), Hiroyuki (gasp! you remembered!) 's name and Havana begin with 'B'. It's soooooo obvious!"

  
"Excuse me class, but you are getting out of hand!" yelled Mrs. Usotuski.

  
"Onna! You're too weak to even control your own class! This is an injustice to the school!" ranted who else? Wufei. "The periods over and the only thing *this* class learned was that Heeroyuki and Havana both begin with 'B'!"

  
"Wufei! It it spelled: H-I-R-O-Y-U-K-I! And Havana and Hiroyuki start with 'N' you nit-wit, not 'B'!" hollored Hiroyuki.

  
"Class, settle down! Hiroyuki (gasp!) and Havana begin with 'H'!" yelled Mrs. Usotsuki. The whole school started howling about justice and that Hiroyuki (gasp!) and Havana do not start with 'H'. After much cotrovercy, the case remaned unsolved and Hiroyuki and Havana, as decided, begin with different letters.

  
The entire class walked out the door to [science class][1]. Aeka and Ryoko got lost on the way there. 

   [1]: science.htm



	2. Science

"Does anyone here have a *clue* what science is?" converses Chichiri who was forced by Tamahome under orders from Miaka (yeah, right.) to teach science.

  
"Yes! It's the generalization of the Quatum Theory, Chemistry, Astronomy, Meteorolo..." Hiroyuki was thrown out the window. He tumbled 50 stories, hit some boulders, went what seemed like 20 miles and stood up. Hiroyuki (gasp!) had a broken leg. He set it, glared at Chichiri and took a nap on a patch of grass. A little girl aproached him with a dog and a yellow flower...

  
"Umm... Mr. Mustache or whatever, you do notice by the end of this class there will be no students?" quirred Duo.

  
"Who've I lost so far?" asked Mr. Mustache who was really, of course, Chichri; Mr. No DA!!!!!!!!!.

"Letsee, Hiroyuki, Lady Une, Mr. Treize Kushranada (OMG! YOU PRONOUNCED HIS NAME!) and... Me!" answered Duo.

  
"You're still here," dammanded the masked one.

  
"Not for long!" said Duo brightly. He ran out the door, only to crash into someone with a bushy mustache a green harpcase and brown hair as normal as brown hair can get.

  
"Not this again!" babbled Chichiri and he kicked the unknown someone with a bushy mustache a green harpcase and brown hair as normal as brown hair can get out the window. He tumbled 50 stories, crashed into boulders, and died. He was none other than Austin Powers! No wait, it wasn't Austin Powers. It was none other than Allen Schedzar, the lace wearing wuss! (You can tell by all my fics with him in it that I ree-lee hate this guy.) Duo ran out the door.

  
Chichiri, in attempt of full-filling Miaka's wishes (acually Tamahome's), rambles through the text for something on science: "Okay, it says here that chemistry is a mix thing of two or more chemicals so you can...." He keeps muttering to himself.

  
"Mr. Chichiri, sir, I found some purple, green, blue, yellow, white, and red liquids in the cabinet," announced Gohan.

  
"Thank-you. Now let's see," declared Chichiri cheerily, "I'll mix the purple with the yellow and I'll get..." The mixture exploded in his face, blackening his mask. "Ohh! I get brown! Looks like chocolate sauce."

  
Trunks stared at his teacher nervously: "Don't drink it!" Too late. Chichiri drank the nomimasu intently. "Hn. Nothing happened!" He spoke too soon. A second later, Chichiri started to grow small. He was turning orange. He had a bushy yellowish-whitish tail and an overcoat of fur grew in. He had evovled into a flareon! "Flare! Flare!" Chi--- I mean Flareon started to blow fire.

  
Ami took control: "Flareon, stop that, if you ignite the sodium bicarbon then..." Flareon (gasp!) ignited the sodium bicarbon. 

* * *

"Okay, due to the fact that the University of Tokyo is under 'minor' repairs, everybody is now being homeschooled by Jesse and James!" I say to all of you. Everyone traveled to the Poké-world (gasp!).

  
"Welcome to science. Anyone that has a Pikachu, please deposit it in this machine. Thank-you," said Jesse. Little did the class know, at that very moment, Team Rocket (Jesse and James), started scheming a perfect plan to capture Chichiri! Little did Team Rocket know, the entire class (which consisted of no Pikachus) started scheming a perfect plan to get Ami as their teacher.

  
"Do you say we transform?" Amira asked in attempt to stop the schemingness of team rocket.

  
"Yes, we should." replied Michelle and Ami, simultaneously, I might add. 

* * *

I just had a wacky idea. Click [HERE][1] to hear transformation music for Amira and Michelle. Little did the class and Team Rocket know, Amira, Michelle, and Ami were acually part of the Bishoujo Senshi of the Moon Kindom!

* * *

The three transformed, causing all the scouts to run in, looking for trouble. Jesse and James gave it to them: "Prepare for trouble!" shouted Jesse, excitedly.

  
"And make it double," ordered James.

  
"To teach the world about science is joy!" declared Jesse.

  
"To eat all food with sauce that is soy!" rymed James.

  
"To denounce the evils of the quantum theory!" said Jesse.

  
"To peal all onions so my eyes are teary!" dreamed James.

  
"Jesse!" yelled Jesse.

  
"James" munched James.

  
"Team Rocket teaches at the speed of light!" informed Jesse.

  
"Surrender now or prepare to cook all the--- ITAI!" screamed James. "Jesse, what did you do that for?"

  
"Food, food, FOOD! Why is it that whenever we make up a song you have to include food? You screwed up my close up!" panicked Jesse.

  
"Jesse, I'm hungry!" whined James.

  
"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMURGE!" yelled Michelle, which was now, Sailor Neptune of the Bishoujo Senshi of the Moon Kingdom! Team Rocket was engulfed in water.

  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" yelled Amira. An earthquake occured right under Jesse and James.

  
The scouts each fired of various attacks. "MARS FIRE SURROUND!"

  
"JUPITER THUNDER SMASH (or something like that)!"

  
"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

  
"MERCURY WATER ILLUSION (or something like that)!"

  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN AND CIRCLE---" started Sailor Venus.

  
Ami blocked out her voice. "You guys! What have we been doing?! This is supposed to be science! We didn't learn a thing!"

  
The class shook their heads in disagreement. Myumi stood up: "We learned something. Burning sodium whatever it was causes large explosions and mixing purple and yellow liqiud forms a mix that can creat Flareons."

  
"True but..." Ami was lost for words. They DID learn something. (GASPS!) "Ah! Well. Come on scouts. Let's go back to Crystal Tokyo. The class, due to shortmentof students, got transfers from all over the place. Let me remind you that the remainders of the class were: Gohan, Trunks, Myumi, Zordike, Tori, Julian, and Madison.

  
"Hey wait a sec.!" hollored Zorndike, "I'm dead already so how can I be in the story?"

  
"Good point." I said. I kicked him out the window. He tumbled one story, hit a flower bed and died for the second time. Now the class consisted of Gohan, Trunks, Myumi, Tori, Julian, and Madison. "Meat our new students! They are Belldandy, Washuu, Hotohori, Tasuki, Trowa, Molly, Ash, Misty, and Van.

  
Van grumbled. "What am I doing here? He wondered out-loud. I mean, I don't ever live on Earth!? I've only been to Earth once before! Trapped. TRAPPED in a room full of strangers and not even Wussy-boy Allen Schedzar (Gasp! You pronounced his name!) here to bother!"

  
"Sugoi! Is that a Flareon?" exclaimed Ash. He opened his Pokédex to check.

  
"Flareon. A fire type pokémon. One of the five evolutions of eevee. The other four are: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Eefi, and Blackie. It uses power flame attacks." said the little hand held device Ash was holding.

  
"Awsome! I'm gonna catch it!" He ran out after the Flareon. Misty followed. Madison tried to tape it, thinking it was a card. Now the class mates only had: Gohan, Trunks, Myumi, Tori, Julian, Belldandy, Washuu, Hotohori, Tasuki, Molly, and Van.

  
"BRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" Class was over. On the way to English, the whole class got lost. Which was easy to do, especialy if the classroom was at the top of the [North Tower][2] at Hogwarts. 

   [1]: ../Sound/Sounds%201/Ash_out.mid
   [2]: english.htm



	3. English

I was determined to push *something* into the mind of an anime. It is *not* working. To ensure that this class will work, my new teacher is none other than Noboyuki Masaki! (Tenchi's father)

  
"Welcome class. My name is Noboyuki Masaki but you can call me Noboyuki Masaki." said Noboyuki Masaki who is also known as Noboyuki Masaki. JEEEEEEESSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
"Noboyuki Masaki, can I call you Taiichi instead?" yelled a prying person in the class.

  
"Absolutely not! I refuse to be named as a **_despicable_** *digimon* character! Okaru!" stormed Noboyuki in rage. "Now, back to reality. I'd like each of you to write a story on YOUR role in the anime you participate in."

  
After 30 minutes, the class had completed their stories. They were asked to read them out-loud. Mihoshi was first.

  
"My name is Mihoshi. I'm from the sereis Tench Muyo. (GASP ! SHE SPELLED TENCHI WRONG!) I work for the Galaxy Police and my partner is Kiyone. I'm one of the many girls that live at the Masaki residence with Tenchi, Yosho and Noboyuki." said Mihoshi the Galaxy Police officer who's partner is Kiyone and lives in the same household as Mr. Masaki.

  
"My name is Nuriko. I have a confession. Noboyuki, I am your father. And further more, Hotohori is your mother even thought Hotohori is a male. Strange, ne?" This was done by Nuriko. No, Nuriko is not all that psychiotic but I am. HAH!

  
"My name is Shampoo. I have a confession to make. I broke it!" She starts sobbing. "I broke the vase! It was all (sniffle) my fault! Please don't kill me! And I'm also from Ranma 1/2 WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Shampoo.

  
"My name is Ranma and I have no clue what vase she is talking about. I have no conffesion. I have a conffesion. I'm a boy that can turn into... into... A CHICKEN!" yelled Ranma. Wufei felt sympthetic about Ranma having to turn into a girl. Girl's were chickens in *their* minds.

  
"My name is Wufei. Women are chickens. I like justice and I don't like chickens. Each woman has an inner streangth that brings out there beauty... NANI?!?!? What am I saying?!?!?" Wufei stomped off looking very embarrased and muttering about injustice.

  
"Hello, my name is Sasami. And if any of you say I have hair like sailor moon then Ryo-oh-ki will turn into a giant robot and blast all of you to smitherinies. Any questions?" directed the all-mighty Sasami.

  
"Hn. Name's Hiami. I work on Blue 6 and once it started to sink because we hit an icebuergh. We renamed the Subtanic." The entire class looked at him as if he were a lunatic. Well, he was. At least this class isn't as chaotic as the former one!

  
"My name is Kia. I have a brother named Ryushi. Or maybe it was Robohead? Oh. I forget what his name was. I'm from the series... Um...." Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

  
"Hello. My name is Achika. Noboyuki, how come you never talk to me anymore?!?!?!?!?!" she whined.

  
"Um... I just spoke with you on the phone yesterday."

  
"I know! That was 24 hours ago!?!?" said Achika. "Help me! Kain's back!" 

* * *

"Okay, this is Zero reporting: Kain destroyed the school, returned all the characters to a series that they don't belong in, and reeked havoc in the Digital World. 


	4. After Kain's Battle

I am going to write large for the entire page so if ya don' like it then screw yourself. This is a fanfic dedicated to everyone who hates the 'D' anime. Yes you know which one I'm talking about. The copying mosters! Okay,

since Digi=== is stupid and useless, I'll insert this entire fic with FLUFF. Okay?!?!?!? And this is an ending to the Anime School (sort of), there is another part at the end.

* * *

Some weird Digimon character was walking down a street with little birdies and little doggies and little kitties and lots of turtles from Africa and vultures from who knows where and an anime character from Blue Submarine Number Six which they showed for about one week (dub version, dub means edited for all you people who don't know what dub means and by the way, dub is spelled d-u-b.) on Cartoon Network and there were also pens from the inkjet company which my friends' parents' own so ha and there were also computers that people who have the I.Q. (smartness) of a brick pushed out their windows like on page six of the second way side school book and some other junk like televisions, sofas, dimonds, and highly expensive lollie-pops that were all very dumb with the I.Q. of a brick like the stupid digimon character that is walking on a street full of all this.

At that very moment which just happened to be about 16 hundred hours military time which means that 12 hundred hours is noon so 16 hundred hours is about no wait, exactly, four o'clock. A clock is a thing that tells the time and that time read four o'clock of 16 hundred hours says I. Anyways, at four o'clock, Serena from Sailor Moon which is a shojou anime from Japan was walking down the other side of the television, sofa, kitten covered street which just happened to be called Digimon-Go-Boom Lane, transformed into sailor moon, her other identity which has no outside appearence change at all except for clothing. She started to blast apart the stupid Digimon character because that was her job and the only thing she never screwed up on because all of you people who mostly consist of people called: Nanny and Jessik and Mymewy who almost all use A.O.L. except Mymewy who is my neighbor but you don't care so back to the story.

So, she contented herself with blowing up people even though Chun Li was supposed to do it but Kain screwed up my story remember? Okay so after whoever it was (I can't remember the idiotic name of the idiotic person in idiotic clothing walking down the most idiotic lane in Japan) go blown to pieces and died.

So Sailor Moon who acually Kiyone from Tenchi Muyo (Muyo means no need for) the wonderful galaxy police member. She did not know it at the time but oh well, and anyways all Dragonball Z people got sent to Disney World and went on all the rides and started to catch pokémon because they all got switched minds and meanwhile back at the ranch, (that was a cleachéi. A ~ is a phrase so comanly used by writers that it's annoying.) Heero Yuy was waving a Dinozaurs dagger and started to summon power into skeleton thingies. IT didn't work so he went back to typing A Blood Stained Heart which really needs finishing... Tifa was jumping up and down like Tasuki who was really Nuriko.

Ryoko was also helping Serena/Sailor Moon who was really Kiyone help demolish all the stupid useless Digi=== characters. Ryoko was really a combination of Fish Eye, Tigers Eye and Hawks Eye put together. Exciting, ne? Er... not really so now, back at the ranch: Van and Allen were sword fighting with clock hands.

Ash, who was having the time of his life in Tamahome's body and in Ryoko's cabbit named Ryo-oh-ki who was really Cye. Anyways, Cye was in giant-pink-rabbit form an accidentaly killed everyone. They all arived at the Great Gates of Heaven.


	5. The Great Golden Gates

Disclaimer: These all belong to the Bible (which I don't read), Toei, the Susto Agency, Pioneer, Cloverleaf, Bandai, Nintendo, Game Freak, Creatures, Wizards of the Coast, Whoever made Magical Girl Pretty Sami, and Japan in general.

* * *

The Great Anime God (I'll just refer to him as AG, okay?): Okay, time fer anuzzer day of work. ::grumble:: Who's first?

  
Lina Inverse: I'm am, sir.

  
AG: Lina Inverse. And what do you do, may I ask?

  
Lina: I.. I.. rid the world of evil so you may live happily. ::sweatdrop::

  
AG: You do?! Come right in! Who's next?

  
Ameilia: I am!

  
AG: What do you do fer a livin'?

  
Ameilia: I am the Hammer of Justice! Bound to gain Zell's love one day and justice for everybody in the world!

  
AG: You talk to much. Bye-bye!

  
Ameilia: Hey! You can't do this to me! Unfair!

  
AG: I said good-bye! ::pulls a little lever thingy and Ameilia falls through the floor:: NEXT!

  
Zeldagis: I feel so sorry for myself for having to put up with Ameilia's comments about my skin and...

  
AG: Oh my self! What you have to put up with, of course you may go in!

  
Zeldagis: Arigato Gomenasai!

  
**/Inside the gates/**

  
Lina: How did you do it Zell?

  
Zeldagis: Oh, If you complain about Ameilia....

  
**/Back outside/**

  
AG: Who is next?

  
Ash Ketchum: I AM!, OH GREAT ONE!

  
AG: What do you do?

  
Ash: I mak frends wite pokémon so that thay wil bee happee! i m alsooo lerning how 2 spel!

  
AG: Making friends and expiriencing the joy of learing! Wondeeful! You may procede!

  
Misty: Ash sure made it in easily.

  
Brock: I thought he knew how to spell.

  
Tracey: He does.

  
**/Inside the great gates/**

  
Ash: ::sweatdrop:: I hope AG doesn't get _too_ mad at me for saying I didn't know how to spell...

  
**/Outside/**

  
AG: Are you a group?

  
Misty, Brock, and Tracey: Ah... Yes.

  
AG: Oh good! And what do you three do?

  
Misty: Well we...

  
Brock: go to...

  
Tracey: Pokémon Tech...

  
Misty: Which is a...

  
Brock: Scho---

  
AG: SCHOOL! ENTER STUDENTS!

  
**/Inside/**

**  
**Ash: How'd you get in?

  
Misty: Same way you did.

  
Ash: Sukoi.

  
**/Outside/**

  
AG: The next person on my list is... Van Slang do Funnel. No wait, Van Slanzar de Fanel, okay betta.

  
Van really long name...: Okay, I am on a quest to return this girl Hitomi back to her home where she will be happy and...

  
AG: I implore you to come inside...

  
Van...:You do? ::shrugs:: Okay...

  
AG: Did I let him in a little too easily? Maybe... Yes. I think I will. Next is Merle.

  
Merle: Hiya dude!

  
Ag: Uh... ::pulls lever::

  
Merle: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

  
**/Hell/**

**  
**Amielia: Hello! What's your name?

  
Merle: Lord Van :grumble:: Where's my Lord Van?

  
Amielia: Uh.. Okay. Hello Lord Van.

  
Merle: ::pulls a mallet out of hammerspace (invisible pocket where female anime characters pull out mallets and fans of such items to whack other people with) and kills Ameilia with it::

  
**/At the gates/**

**  
**Ag: WHO IS NEXT?!?!?!?!?

  
Andriod 18: I AM!!!!!

  
ag:YOU SHOULD NEVER YELL AT THE GREAT ANIME GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
